An Intersection
by Remniscent Shadow
Summary: He gazes and wonders if the moon will ever bring him joy again. Series of oneshots.
1. Longing

An Intersection

0o0o

Disclaimer: Believe me if I owned Link/Legend of Zelda, I would be very happy and not be here.

0o0o0o

He stood, frozen. His penetrating gaze focused on the far horizon, awaiting for the instant in which both the land of light and darkness would come. In those precious seconds, minutes perhaps (he never really kept time anymore), the moon and the sun met at opposite points in the sky.

They covered the land in an array of beautiful colored hues. The burning rays o fhte sun subdued by the moons soft glow, creating an almost other-worldly light- which in a way it was…

It arrived.

Soon enough, they reached their point and the sky was alight in breathtaking colors.

He felt so alive in that instant.

The small gap in his heart was filled if only ever so slightly, a short lived freedom.

An occasion, in which he could howl his grievances, a cry that emitted all that he was, all that'd he'd seen, and everything he longer for.

The only moment where, despite being human, he could howl. An action prohibited in broad daylight, and painfully deprived of in the cover of the moon. His only opportunity at such relief had been when she had been here, coating him with her magic. A magic, that floated about the air in this moment. He could feel it, seeping into his skin soothing him, the feeling of transforming so urgent; yet hoping was in vain, because she was not here.

Too soon and the moment was gone, leaving in him the now too familiar void in his chest. Slowly, he observed as the moon ascended further into the sky, coating the earth in her blankets. Kneeling into the ground he smashed it, a fist curled tightly, over and over again. His frustrations clear in his pale face and abnormally beautiful eyes. He sighed, dusted himself off, shoulders slumped like one whom has resigned. Gently, he patted his partners' mane, who nuzzled him in response before swiftly climbing unto her back.

In the slight glow of the moon the silhouette of a lost boy and his horse could be seen wandering off into the landscape, searching, hoping, and wishing that someday they'll meet again.

_Midna.._

_0o0o0o  
_

Ok so im new at this legend of Zelda fanfic writing, I've only just began to play twilight princess and somehow this popped into my head. Opinions/reviews please?


	2. The Endless Cycle

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_The Endless Cycle_

He awoke to the midnight's chill air. A deep growl emitting from deep within his chest, there was something lurking in the shadows. Had he been in human form he would have rolled his eyes.

_Could he never get some rest?_

__

Must he always fight so?

Behind him, he heard Midna rustle into wakefulness. For somebody who claimed to not need sleep she sure did it quite often.

Smirking she plopped herself into his back, "Got some visitors, eh?" Patting his head impatiently she prodded "Well c'mon, won't do everything for you now will I?"

Sending a half glare at her form, the Hylian turned wolf leapt at the darkness of the shadows, his heightened eye sight observing his surroundings carefully. There, he could see it snaking and dragging its slick black body across the floor. With a loud growl he leaped, snarling and tearing the small monster into bits and pieces. But even after the animal was long dead he kept snarling and gnawing, tearing it into an unrecognizable mess.

"Hey, hey!" it was Midna.

"Hey, boy, calm down would ya'?" she asked a small mask of concern covering her features.

The wolf stared at her dumfounded. Staring at the bloody mess he'd made of himself, he whimpered.

_What had he done?_

His fur was matted with the monsters' thick blood, Midna not looking any better as he had managed to splash her with the yucky mess.

Looking at her, his eyes pleaded for his questions to be answered. _What is happening to me? What am I turning into?_

Midna shook her head sadly, for she had no answer, as the Hero of Legends he was supposed to endure this.

He was always, always, supposed to go in this endless cycle of living to sacrifice himself for a princess whom in her opinion should have by now learned how to keep herself out of trouble.

Yes, he always valiantly accepted his mission, always gave all he was –without ever thinking much of the consequences.

Midna always wondered what would happen if one day the Hero was to fail, and fall into the grasp of darkness. _Sort of like he seems to be doing now._

But Midna would understand, there was after all only so much a person could do after being born ,over and over again for just the same purpose. It had no end. Their re-used souls would get tired after a while.

There had to be a point, in which it would break, wouldn't it?

And looking at the beast she rode upon made her think that the time might be coming soon. He was acting like the darkness now…

But no, he couldn't blame him if he did give up, she herself was getting tired of being born and born again into a different persona, all to help this hero over and over again, according to the mission, last time she recalled she had been a fairy. She smiled faintly. A creature of light, she wondered if that was why she agreed to help restore the light this time, because in her past life she had had a love for it, she thrived in it, lived in it. Even though the persona she was now require for her to have a certain distaste for it she couldn't help but smile faintly sometimes when she saw the rays of the sun seep onto the horizon.

Shaking her thoughts, Midna stared down at the Hero, whom plead '_Help me'_, she shook her head _'I cannot…'_ and Midna wanted to shoot herself because she really, really, wanted to free the poor boy from this endless cruel joke of the Goddesses in their feeble attempts to keep balance. But she could not; she had been assigned a role of her own from the Goddesses, one she could not break no matter how much she wanted. Because… in the end she knew that no matter what she did- the Goddesses would turn everything into their favor.

They always did.

And with a sad small smile she whispered "I can't my friend." Link growled shaking his body he dumped Midna on the forest floor and ran. Howls of outrage and grief reverberated throughout the land. It was filled with so much pain it even made Midna clutch at her chest. She knew the feeling, but she couldn't do anything.

And so she watched as she always did, as the poor boy turned man, turned beast, turning into a monster howled his grief to the moon in the sky begging for mercy of the Goddesses.

Midna only hoped that they would finish this soon, before he succumbed completely. But she needn't have worried, for that was not what the Goddesses had planned….

After all..

It always went according to their plan…


	3. Repeat

Repetition

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Legend of Zelda_

(0o0_-0o0)

Zelda sighed.

The presence at her side put a hand at her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know….."

Yes, she knew well.

**xxxx**

_She screamed, as she received blow after bow after blow. Her body was battered and bruised. A figure lurked in the shadows; his booming laugh resonated all around._

"_Tell me princess, where is your hero now?"_

_Zelda spat in his face. He would come, he always did._

_Just like _he_ did, just like she always endured this._

**xxxx**

"Do you wonder why he never remembers anything?"

"Sometimes…"

"I think somehow, if he did, then, _he'd_ be the one to try and change things wouldn't he?"

A small chuckle resonated from her companions' chest.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not with the wisdom here you know….." he sighed, "but, yes, maybe he would."

"I think he would…" she paused, looking at him, "A broken cycle….don't you ever—"

"_Yes, _I do"

The sky outside began to darken, and the first scream pierced the air.

**xxxx**

_She knew since the moment she was old enough to understand the legends. She knew- all it took was one word. _Ganandorf._ It all came flooding back. She had nearly given up then. How could it be? He should've been gone! Her tortured past self should've fixed the problem._

_She wanted to cry, because she knew what would happen. Vaguely, she wondered if they knew it too._

Fuck.

**xxxx**

"Ah, looks like your hero is almost on his way…"

"Almost?"

"He gets distracted easily you know…"

"Consequences of living in a small village his whole damn life..;"

"Oh, his surrounding distract him…too much"

"Won't take him too long, will it?"

"No, he is determined."

"Maybe next time I will send for him before you come along, let him see the whole world, would save us time, don't you think?"

"Hmm, do you wish to be rid of me already?"

She smiled, "Of course not, old friend…" grasping her hand lightly, he wondered…

"You think they planned it this way…."

"I don't know, but if it is, then I'm glad…for once" She smiled at him, and he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

The roar of creatures invaded her ear drums, and the sky darkened further.

**xxxx **

_She'd lost count as to how many times she'd been through this. However, despite all odds, this time was different. They were both resigned to their fates. _

_He came. Shadows emerged from where he stood, and as she looked into his eyes, she could see it. He wouldn't fight it anymore, nor would she._

_Sighing he went and sat at a chair, staring intently. Zelda smiled, and it was such a sad smile. He may be ruthless, but she knew, she could feel it. He was still human in the end after all. Powerful and magical, but human._

_He smiled back, a bit rueful._

"_We wait then, don't we?"_

"_I see nothing else princess…"_

_At least the pain would be over now. Psychically anyways._

**xxxx**

Far away from the darkening kingdom of Hyrule, a young man staggered in his steps as the weight of his predecessors was dropped on him. Blue eyes widened, it felt familiar, somehow, but quickly he shook the notion away. He stood, he had a Kingdom to save, and if he failed then the rest of the world would suffer because of him.

)-0o0o-o0o0-(

"He's coming already…" he muttered. Zelda gasped, and hugged him tightly.

"You're off to meet him now then…"

"Yes..." he returned her hug, and pulled her away gently, that rueful smile playing upon his lips. He kissed her forehead as he fingered her golden locks. She tried not to cry.

"It's not fair…" she muttered, he chuckled if ever so lightly. "It never is…"

"If only he could remember, it wouldn't be this way…"

"Who knows…more than likely it would, somehow…it always goes how they want, you know"

"Yes, I know…"

0o0o0o(-)0o0o0o

She was wearing a mask of courage and rage as she notched her arrow. "I hope you rot in the underworld!" she gritted through clenched teeth.

Link stood beside her sword drawn at the ready, but he took one moment to glance at his surroundings while his enemy regained his bearings. And that one moment was all it took. For in those few seconds Zelda dropped her façade, her face so full of anguish and distress, silently she mouthed, _"I'm sorry…"_

He smiled _"I know…"_

The arrow was released in synchronization with the downward motion of Links sword.

And Ganandorf was no more.

Like always.

00000000000

So how do you like this one, hmm?

Leave me reviews, please. They make me happy and are the source of inspiration.


	4. Loud Silence

So yeah I felt like updating since I hadn't in a while…and this is what came up with. Hope you like it….

Disclaimer: I will never unfortunately own anything Legend of Zelda related.

_Silence_

To assume that Link had always been of noble thoughts would most certainly be a mistake. Certainly, it wasn't that he wasn't kind either. But he had not been as giving as most thought.

Truth be told, he was forced into circumstance where he _had_ to act, nobody else ever seemed to snap themselves out of their daze or shock, whenever an incident happened. And as time went on it just became easier for people to assume that Link _would_ do it. So he did.

To be honest, it did annoy him at first. Certainly, he couldn't be the only brave person around, could he? What about the village elders? Had they no shame, asking a boy to do their tasks?

Maybe it was because he never objectioned. But that wasn't _his_ fault, he just couldn't speak.

Well, it wasn't that he _couldn't_ but that he wouldn't. He was perfectly fine according to the city doctors.

Link never knew why he wouldn't. It was more of a gut feeling. 'Not yet' he would think.

0o0o0o0

Mayor Bo will always admit that he never quite understood the young lad. Not ever. He never spoke, so how could he understand? Yet, there wasn't anyone in the village that had _never misunderstood _him. He found it so peculiar that regardless of his lack of speech the boy _made_ himself understood. There really ought to be said something about actions speaking louder than words when it came to that lad.

Yet, somehow it did not take him by surprise - not one bit- the day he finally did speak.

The clouds in the sky had been shifting, uncurling like black smoke from farther north, slowly floating over their village, engulfing it in darkness. The fear was palpable in the air. Castle Town had already been overrun by unspeakable evils and now their own homes were clouded in darkness. In the surrounding forests they could hear the howls and cries of unnamable creatures.

And there came Link out of the darkness, his disappearance from the village had had many of the people worried and left them with the terrible thought that he'd fallen prey to the beasts roaming Castle Town.

He came riding upon Epona, a fierce and determined set on his features. The townspeople all gathered outside released as sigh of relief. They might still consider him the weirdest boy the town ever found, but he was a part of them nonetheless, and here everyone was cared for equally.

He did nothing at first, but simply sat there upon Epona, glancing at all the faces in turn, dismounting only to rudely run through the small crowd towards his own home. It left people baffled sure, but even more so when he exited carrying a sword and shield in his hands, and wearing the most odd green garment Bo had ever seen.

Patting Epona's nose and feeding her an apple he'd retrieved from one his many pockets, he resumed his silent stare at the crowd.

"Link…?" asked Illia, taking a tentative step closer to him.

Ignoring her concern, Link mounted his loyal horse, once more patting her head before addressing the crowd before him, a small yet rather sad smile painted his lips.

"I promise.." he muttered "so don't worry, I will protect you."

It may have been close to a whisper, but to Bo those had been the loudest words he'd ever heard.

Link rode off then, back into the darkness from which he'd come.

When Link returned again battle worn and bruised he did not utter anything, nothing but a simple smile.

"_I promise, so don't worry, I will protect you." _Those were the first and last words they ever heard him speak, and they believed him, they had been more than enough to assuage their fears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, so this didn't come out the way I wanted it to, I think it's kind of lame. but please share your thoughts of if to me, yes? So please review.


	5. All that was left

And when all was said and done he was left with empty space…

"I.. I'll…see you later" in that instant he shattered along with the mirror. He missed the night, and the heightened sense that came with being a four legged animal. But most of all he missed her, the twilight itself.

When he sat and contemplated all that had happened and everything that had been done, he couldn't help but realize his mistake.

Nobody thought about it much at first, but it became obvious soon enough, Link was restless. Sometimes, his expressions were sorrowful, especially when the sun was setting. They tried speaking to him, for him to explain somehow what had happened in his journeys. But it didn't matter, he'd just shake his head, walk away to find Epona, and ride away in the darkness of the night.

It was a behavior that left the village restless. How could they help, when they didn't know what ailed him?

They all understood that even with an explanation on his part they would never understand, _couldn't _understand. And that was perhaps what hurt most of all.

Who would be there, when the Hero would fall?


End file.
